¿Dejarte sola? Jamás
by Ice Soul Princess
Summary: –Dime cuando fue la última vez que te dejé sola. –murmuró mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. A decir verdad ya poco le importaba su muerte, si moría lo haría feliz, como un hombre que dio su vida por aldea, su gente, su pueblo, su Hokage.


¡Hola gente! ¿Cómo andan? Espero que bien yo extrañaba subir algo, con los exámenes y la computadora rota se complica a veces… pero aquí estoy… espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.

¿Dejarte sola? Jamás

–Jiraiya, si sigues así, un día terminarás mal. –Comentó el sensei, al ver como la joven se alejaba echa una furia. Orochimaru, para variar, miraba desde lejos, disfrutando de los problemas ajenos.

–Tsk, si no fuera tan temperamental… –se quejó el chico. –es su culpa, no debería ofenderse tanto.

El futuro Hokage dejó a solas a sus alumnos en aquel bosque espeso. Sabía que luego de discutir, sus discípulos, difícilmente lograban concentrarse -siempre y cuando quedara alguien a quien entrenar-.

Orochimaru se limitaba a sonreír con malicia, a veces, a Jiraiya le parecía una mueca de una serpiente al asecho que la de una persona, resultaba demasiado tétrica para su agrado. Aún así era su amigo; tal vez no compartían muchas cosas en común, pero en más de una misión le había salvado el culo.

–Vamos, no tiene sentido que nos quedemos aquí. –Su voz sonaba cansada, aunque en verdad, lo único que quería era llegar a su casa y comer un buen tazón de comida para irse a dormir.

Orochimaru le siguió con esa expresión que le incomodaba. Al acercarse a la zona de casas dentro de la aldea se separaron, saludándose con un asentimiento de cabeza; no sabía por qué, pero no quiso ir directamente a su casa. Antes haría una parada.

Era común que Jiraiya se paseara por la aldea por las tardes; incluso bien entrada la noche y pocas veces estaba acompañado. Él vivía solo en un pequeño apartamento, desordenado y sucio, lejos del centro. Pero esa vez, la razón por la que se encontraba por el corazón de la ciudad no era mirar a todo ser del sexo opuesto. Buscaba una chica en concreto, rubia, bastante más baja que su persona.

No estaba seguro del por qué, podía asegurar que en el momento que lo viera, probablemente lo aniquilaría en cuanto lo viera pero aún así estaba allí. Paseó por una media hora, rondado las cuadras cercanas a la casa de ella y tomando el valor de quien sabe dónde, se plantó en la entrada de la puerta. Aún así, no se atrevía a llamar. Pensó en el aspecto ridículo que tendría con la mano alzada a centímetros de la madera.

–Vete de aquí, pervertido. –Dijo una voz femenina desde la ventana de arriba. Una melena rubia hacía sombra en el rostro, impidiéndole verlo, aún así, sabía a la perfección de quien se trataba. Supo que no seguía demasiado enfadada, pero esperaba una disculpa; sus palabras, acompañadas por su tono de superioridad le permitían saberlo. A veces, le parecía más sencillo saber lo que ella quería que lo que él mismo pretendía.

Sonrió ante la provocación de su compañera y llamó con rudeza usando los nudillos de la mano derecha. La puerta se abrió luego de unos instantes; Tsunade, aún con el seño fruncido lo recibió de brazos cruzados.

– ¿Qué quieres?–siseó, orgullosa. Antes de poder hablar, Jiraiya se vio obligado a tragar en seco. Sonó nervioso a sus oídos ¿acaso le daba más miedo ella que un ejército ninja? A pesar de saber que ella no lo mataría -o eso creía- no podía evitar que el nudo en su garganta le impidiera respirar.

–Vine a pedirte disculpas. –respondió, firme.

–Bien…

¿Bien? ¿Era lo único que iba a decir _bien_? "Maldita bruja" pensó. Inspiró hondo, dejando que el aire frío de la noche penetrara en sus pulmones. Esperó que ella retomara la palabra, al no hacerlo, decidió proseguir él.

–Bien… ¿qué?

–Bien, ya te puedes ir.

–¿Qué? ¿No me dejarás pasar? Maldita bruja…

–Esto… estoy con… mi… alguien, mañana hablamos… –hizo ademán de cerrar la puerta, pero el pie derecho de Jiraiya se lo impidió.

– ¿Con quién? ¿Quién es? ¿Desde cuándo te doy vergüenza?

–No es nadie importante. Mañana hablamos, vete.

– ¡Cariño! –llamó alguien desde detrás de la puerta, al oír esa palabra, Jiraiya se sintió aturdido mientras que la voz de aquel extraño retumbaba una y otra vez en su cabeza. – ¿Ya está lista la cena? Tengo hambre.

–No lo sé. –respondió Tsunade y con un suspiró se dirigió a su amigo. –Vamos, entra, pero te lo advierto, lo llevas por el mal camino y te mato. –amenazó, abriendo la puerta y dejándole entrar.

Un joven, alto, de cabellos blancos y largos sonrió. Tenía un aire de tranquilidad que lo rodeaba y simpatizaba con todos, o a casi todos. Al encontrarse con el futuro sennin, su rostro se puso algo serio y lo miró con desconfianza; casi como si lo acusara de algo.

–Tú eres de de la foto… ¿Dónde está el chico serpiente? –su tono era algo más parecido a un insulto que a un saludo. Igualmente, le tendió la mano, como si fuera su casa.

–Y tú eres… - inquirió con desdén, con el orgullo completamente herido.

Jiraiya aprovechó la ocasión para observar todo con lujo de detalle. No era una casa extravagante. Tenía una calidez que envolvía a quien cruzara por el umbral. La mesa principal estaba cerca de la puerta de calle, a la izquierda de esta última había unas escaleras de madera que supuso que llevarían a las habitaciones. Había fotos por doquier de ancestros, padres, tíos, familias completas, todo

–Dan. Supongo que Tsunade no te ha dicho nada de lo nuestro. –respondió cuando Jiraiya le respondió el apretón.

Otra vez el absurdo aturdimiento invadía al shinobi. Sentía como algo se clavara una y otra vez en su pecho, profundo. Aun así se obligó a sonreír y a felicitar a los novios. Ambos chicos se habían sentado de manera tal que desde la mesa pudieran ver con claridad los movimientos de la rubia que se encontraba en la cocina.

–Dan, ven y ayúdame a poner la mesa, para Jiraiya también ¿Si?–gritó la chica desde la cocina mientras que sacaba una gran fuente de fideos del fuego.

–Déjame ayudar. –Sugirió su compañero. Pensando que sería descortés por su parte dejar que su amiga hiciera todo eso sola.

–Tú te sientas en la silla, que ya comemos. –ordenó, pero no pudo evitar acercarse a ella. La fuente sobre la que había puesto los fideos pareció quemarla por unos instantes ya que no había tomado los guantes de cocina y tuvo que soltar el recipiente de inmediato. Jiraiya tomó un trapo de junto al fregadero y llevó la comida.

La cena transcurrió casi tranquila, Dan y Jiraiya no dejaban de lanzarse miradas asesinas que Tsunade fingía no ver. A pesar del silencio y la casi tranquilidad, el aire podría haberse cortado con cuchillo. El futuro monje sapo, pudo ver una expresión en su compañera que probablemente jamás volvería a ver. Sus ojos, denotaban el cariño que le había tomado a aquel joven que había ocultado, eran una mirada, que comprendió, que jamás sería para él, ojos llenos de confianza, de ternura de _amor_. Se veía a simple vista que jamás dejaría que algo le pase.

Repentinamente, la expresión de Tsunade volvió a ser la misma, mandona y autosuficiente.

–Es casi media noche –exclamó mirando el reloj y poniéndose de pie tomó los platos para llevarlos al fregadero. Jiraiya no estaba seguro si esa había sido su señal de salida y al parecer Dan pensó lo mismo.

–Supongo que debería irme a casa, solito. –dijo el compañero, volviendo a ser el mismo, haciendo insinuaciones.

–Pervertido… mejor consíguete una muñeca inflable. –Dijo ella, con su usual tono.

–Vamos… ¿Cuál es la gracia de beber con una muñeca inflable? No seas así, Tsunade, solo esta vez.

–Creo –dijo Dan, alzando la voz por encima de los presentes –haber oído que Tsunade dijo que no, no quiere ir. Tiene otros planes.

Jiraiya no se consideraba una persona temperamental, pero bajo ningún concepto tenía el temple de acero de Orochimaru y ese comentario había sido la gota que colmó la paciencia del chico. Desvió su mirada de su compañera para contemplar mejor al joven. Se pararon uno frente al otro, midiendo la distancia y las posibilidades de cada golpe.

– ¿De veras? ¿Con quién, si se puede saber? Dudo que te prefiera a ti sobre mí, ¿verdad, Ca… –había girado la cabeza para esperar la respuesta de su compañera, pero no pudo finalizar la frase, un puño había ido a parar contra su hermoso rostro.

Y entonces cuando la pelea comenzó. El sennin tenía una clara ventaja, su entrenamiento era más profundo y nada hacía que Jiraiya se determinara más que cuando alguien pretendía pasar por sobre él.

A pesar de que el espacio era resudo se las arreglaron para llegar al patio delantero, donde el velo de la noche cubría a los shinobi, amigos íntimos de la sombra, de lo oculto. Las patadas y golpes volaban por todos lados, y, en la oscuridad era difícil decir quién ganaba o perdía. Los gritos de la niña eran en vano, no había nada capaz de detenerlos. Las patadas y los golpes contra el suelo cada vez se oían con mayor intensidad, hasta que, llegado el momento, comenzaron a volar shurikens y a chocar kunais. Fue entonces cuando la futura Hokage decidió tomar todo en sus manos.

Gritó una vez más y obtuvo el mismo resultado que si hubiera aullado el viento. Dan fue a parar contra un árbol en un movimiento demasiado brusco de su adversario. Supuso que esa era su señal de entrada para interponerse. Todo estaba muy oscuro y Jiraiya no notó su presencia, por lo que fue a buscar a Dan. Tsunade, con su monstruosa fuerza lo frenó de un manotazo en el pecho y el joven sennin voló muchos metros por encima de su cabeza.

En muchas ocasiones ella lo había golpeado con la misma fuerza, pero era la primera vez que él no se había defendido. Estaba tendido, boca abajo, tieso. Sintió a Dan ponerse de pie tras de sí, por lo que supo que estaba bien y corrió a atender a su compañero.

Cuando llegó junto a Jiraiya que seguía sin moverse en el pasto, sintió cierto pánico y cuando se arrodillo sintió algo pegajoso y oscuro. _Sangre_ comprendió y las nauseas la abordaron, pero un nudo que se formó evitó que pasara a peores. No podía hablar, no podía pedir ayuda, solo gateó hasta el cuerpo, para darlo vuelta con la mayor suavidad que se podía en medio de la desesperación.

– Lo siento –murmuró Jiraiya, tomando de sorpresa a la joven.

– ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó, intentando seguir el hilo del particular muchacho. –No hables, teme, que ya bastante mal te dejé, yo soy quien tiene que disculparse, hay que llevarte a emergencias.

–Lo siento por tratarte mal, sacarte de tus casillas, mentirte… -enumeró Jiraiya.

-¿Cuándo me mentiste? –preguntó ella, incapaz de contener su curiosidad. –Deja de alucinar –volteó su cabeza para gritar a Dan que fuera por ayuda.

–Cada vez que digo que eres una bruja fea. En parte es cierto, eres una bruja –dijo, sonriendo de lado atrapando su mirada. Era una sonrisa rota a causa del dolor pero Tsunade dejó que terminara de hablar. –Pero eres la mujer más hermosa que vi en mi vida. –terminó en un susurro. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, parecía dolerle, mucho, aun así, se forzó a abrir los ojos de nuevo.

Una extraña sensación se apareció dentro del pecho de Tsunade. Siempre que caía o tenía algún problema él estaba allí, en silencio esperando para hacer su aparición triunfal. Fue entonces, frente a aquella horrorosa escena provocada por su culpa, que su compañera comprendió. Había algo que hacía mucho aquel muchacho pervertido había ocultado bajo una máscara de alegría, una que impedía que el mundo creyera conocerlo por completo, mientras no hacía más que lastimarse a sí mismo, intentando cargar con todo el peso.

Por primera vez en años, la máscara que lo cubría había caído, deshaciéndose en miles de pedazos mientras destruía su incansable esfuerzo en un afán de ocultar el deseo.

Aún así, Tsunade sabía, en el fondo, que no era la misma mirada que dirigía siempre, esta no dejaba ver ese deseo que caracterizaba a aquel joven. Era algo más allá del deseo carnal. Era un deseo más profundo, sincero. Era algo casi poético. Rara vez, el monje sapo anhelaba la compañía, pero esa vez, su mirada reflejaba la necesidad acuciante de comprensión y cariño.

Su compañera no resistió y cuando estuvo segura que su novio no los veía, rosó los labios de su compañero con los suyos.

–No me dejes, nunca. –susurró.

– ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te dejé sola?

Jiraiya dejó la foto en el escritorio de la Hokage. Era como la de todos los equipos genin, pequeña y rectangular. Había cuatro personas en ella, de las cuales, ya solo quedaban dos.

–Esa foto me trae demasiados recuerdos. –murmuró la Hokage. Estaba sentada en el apoyabrazos ya que en su silla se encontraba el monje sapo.

–Sí… es verdad… –coincidió, sonriendo con melancolía. Suspirando, se puso de pie para salir. –En fin… tengo que encontrar a Akatsuki y salvar a mi ahijado.

–Iré contigo. –Aseguró su ex compañera.

– ¿Dejarás a Konoha sin su líder? No creo que sea buena idea.

–Entonces lleva a alguien más –sugirió, quedándose sin opciones.

– ¿Quién mejor para infiltrarse que el sabio pervertido?

Tsunade, aún desconfiada sonrió, preguntándose si sería de las últimas veces que lo vería. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas que no, pero aún así, no estaba segura de poder lograrlo. Respirando hondo y tragándose el orgullo, la mujer abrazó a su compañero, sorprendiéndolo. Pasaron unos instantes antes de que este fuera capaz de responder.

–Si juegas con fuego, te quemarás. –susurró contra su garganta, aspirando su aroma. Ella entendió lo que quiso decir y entre lágrimas, derrotada por los años desperdiciados, rozó los labios de su viejo amigo.

–Solo júrame que regresarás con vida… -rogó, mientras sentía su labio inferior temblar con violencia.

–Dime cuando fue la última vez que te dejé sola. –murmuró mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. A decir verdad ya poco le importaba su muerte, si moría lo haría feliz, como un hombre que dio su vida por aldea, su gente, su pueblo, _su Hokage_.

Sin poder soportar más la melosa despedida, el sennin se acercó a la ventana y saltó desde lo alto aterrizando en el techo de una de las casas más bajas que había en los alrededores.

Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Y no olviden, lo más importante REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!

samaaevez que te dejpe tanto como yo al que se pdoil cada golpe.

sa.


End file.
